Evergrace
Evergrace is the fanmade city featured in a solo season of Criminal Case, known as Sinner's Enigma. Located in the country of United States, Evergrace is a city located in the year of 1890 and with a plethora of different locations, ranging from darkened districts of crime to prosperous districts of economy and prosperity. In the season, this city totals up to nine districts and fifty-six cases in the season. The Evergrace Justice Division is the featured law enforcement agency that serves the city of Evergrace. Districts Evergrace features a total of nine districts, each with unique scenery and composition. Gluttony Grove Gluttony Grove is the first district in Evergrace. It features a prosperous coastal district home to a community with a large mix of poor Irish immigrants and prospering French inhabitants. It also features a large number of shipping docks, beautiful boardwalks and closed off caves as well the local town square of a famous French explorer who founded the Grove. On the player's arrival in Evergrace, the player soon discovers a community feud between the Irish and French, while a cannibal serial killer is on the loose, eating fingers and organs of their murdered victims. Cases #1-#6 are located here. Resting Ravine Resting Ravine is the second district in Evergrace. It features a poor district filled with numerous villages, darkened alleyways and several war memorials, all located right next to Resting Ravine. This district is also the place where many of the city's war veterans rest here in both life and death, as well the district where most criminal activity takes place, including robberies, murder and smuggling. The team are brought here following a mysterious drug that's making people fall asleep and fall into a coma, which is being used by a local kidnapper who's kidnapping people for an unknown reason. The team also catch wind of a serial arsonist burning places down in the district, for another unknown reason. Cases #7-#12 are located here. Arri-Gance Gorge Arri-Gance Gorge is the third district in Evergrace. Nicknamed the very wild "Wild West" of the city of Evergrace, the district features a beautiful nature-filled gorge surrounded by a large number of thriving towns, quiet ghost towns, peaceful farms, shadowed gold mines and the devious Evergrace Prison, where saints and sinners thrive and serve. The team is here to investigate the missing hostages and a crime syndicate known as the Lannuzzi mob, as well as learning about the past of the EJD's archivist. Cases #13-#18 are located here. Passion Paradise Passion Paradise is the fourth district in Evergrace. It features a vibrant and seedy coastal district that consists of sandy beaches, along with some of the city's most seediest locations such as passionate brothels, seedy strip clubs and high-stakes gambling corners, nicknaming this district as "the hot mess" of Evergrace. Here, the team hunt down the drugs that has been formulated into a strong perfume that can brainwash innocent people into the mysterious scientist's bidding. Cases #19-#24 are located here. Materialism Metropolis Materialism Metropolis is the fifth district in Evergrace. It features a thriving district where all of the city finance runs through in the city of Evergrace. This district is a literal metropolis of multiple skyscrapers, tons of businesses, workers' offices and gorgeous hotels. This district is where the location of many banks and stock markets are in the city. Following a stock market crash, the team soon discover that there was a thief stealing and taking various funds and monetary payments in order to fund a mysterious organization. Cases #25-#30 are located here. Vexation Woods Vexation Woods is the sixth district in Evergrace. It features a spooky wooded district, home to the many supernatural myths created by strange mystics, aspiring historians and mysterious humans who aspire to be who they are. This district is also the home of wooded villages, haunting hotels and the local Vexation Asylum, where the insane and dangerous roam. Following "Avery Emery", the original leader of a mysterious criminal organization in the city, the team soon discover an assassin's work for the organization by committing murders for personal reasons or for their allegiance to the organization. Cases #31-#36 are located here. Prosperous Peaks Prosperous Peaks is the seventh district in Evergrace. It features a prospering paradise isolated in a mountainous range, filled with flashing nightclubs, political rally spots, townhouses and snowy peaks. This district is also the home of the local rich people, raised and living in tall mansions on the mountains of the range. Investigating the criminal organization's potential involvement in the upcoming elections between Mayor Whiston and his opponent, the team would soon uncover pieces of the organization's past plans while trying to protect the elections. Cases #37-#42 are located here. Sin Capitol Sin Capitol is the eighth district in Evergrace. As the capital district of the city of Evergrace, the district features a capital metropolis filled with lawyer offices, gorgeous city monuments and newspaper offices always publishing news and scandalous politics. It is also the location of the city's courthouse and City Hall, where all the other districts verge on the capital. After the mayor is elected, the endgame begins here as the Division works with a vigilante force created by the mayor in order to take out ENIGMA, the criminal organization that the team had been investigating since the player arrived in Evergrace. Cases #43-#49 are located here. Ashened Abyss Ashened Abyss is the ninth and final district in Evergrace. Damaged beyond any repair, this destroyed district features an earthquake damaged sector of the city has been shut down and walled off from the city due to the smoke from a giant fire that had engulfed the entire district as well poisonous toxins from experiments and large cracks in the streets due to the earthquake. Cases #50-#56 are located here. Navigation Category:Cities